


Kamui VS the Duel Club

by LittleLinor



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: Whoever sent Tetsu to tutor him is going topay.(Hogwarts AU)





	Kamui VS the Duel Club

If he didn’t know better, he’d think Aichi did this on  _purpose_.

(Maybe it wasn’t Aichi. Maybe Ren sent the guy while Aichi was busy with someone else. He wouldn’t put it past the guy.  _You can’t trust Slytherins_ , even if one of his best friends is one)

But he can’t complain, because he’s a mere third year and Tetsu is already working on his NEWTs and is one of the best ranked members of the duelling club to boot, and if an upperclassman takes time out of his own training to help you correct your stance problems and your tendency to leave openings in your wand movements, then you grit your teeth, thank him, and do your best to learn all you can.

It’d be easier if Tetsu hadn’t taken a hands-on approach and wasn’t leaning over his shoulder and correcting his stance by putting his own hand over Kamui’s own to shift the direction of his wand every few seconds.

It’d also be easier if Tetsu wasn’t the one man Kamui swore to beat someday.

(Preferably before he graduates. Which doesn’t leave him that much time)

All it does is remind him of how big the gap between them is, that Tetsu would still have this much to teach him, and it lights a fire within him that lives up to his house’s reputation.

“Thanks,” he almost spits out, trying to at least not  _look_  too rude, when Tetsu finally releases him. And then he looks up. “But don’t think that means I’m not gonna crush you.”

Tetsu smiles, and  _that_  is what cements Kamui’s determination to  _beat his face into the ground and make him finally look at him like an equal_.

“I’ll be looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tetsu is The World's Scariest Hufflepuff.  
> Kamui is, of course, Gryffindor.


End file.
